


No One Else

by middendorffi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Mild Gore, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middendorffi/pseuds/middendorffi
Summary: Don't forget... we are in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got your generic yandere right hereeeeee~

“I don’t... think you should talk to anyone but me.” Jumin says, his voice as flat and emotionless as ever. Like it's as simple as considering a shade of paint for the kitchen, he suggests social isolation. I giggled, I couldn’t help it. He always said strange things after sex. We were in his ridiculously expensive penthouse, lying on black silk sheets and resting our heads on down feather pillows. Truly living the life of a corporate heir.

 

“Why are you laughing?” He asks, sitting up and scanning the room for his precious Elizabeth the 3rd. I’m glad we decided to keep her. I know that Elly still means a lot to Jumin, even if he won’t say so. We both peer at her sleeping on the carpet across the darkened room for a moment before he turns his eyes back to me. “Answer me.”

 

“I thought you were making a joke.” I say. It was a lie, but Jumin never reacted well to being told he was acting a bit silly...and it wouldn’t be wise to encourage him either, even if sometimes I wanted to. There’s something  _ very  _ attractive about just how much he cares.

 

“I’m not joking.” He says, casually pulling me up and over his body to straddle his waist. I put my hands on either side of his shoulders to steady myself. Jumin places his hands on my lower back, drawing me against him.  _ Already? _

 

Threading my fingers through his hair, I kiss him slowly and try not to worry about whether or not he can breathe under the full weight of my body. I can feel my heartbeat at the roof of my mouth. His long fingers are gripping my hair as he kisses me back, holding me back and making sure I’m exactly where he wants me to be.

 

Jumin starts to speak, voice low, deeper than normal, it was his turned-on voice, but it was eerily similar to the voice one would use to train a pet. Enunciated, firm, only slightly less controlled because I won’t stop kissing him. “Don’t speak to other men. Only me, no one else. I don’t want them to even look at you.” He says. I hum a noncommittal response and grind down hard against him. I’m awarded with a sharp inhale and Jumin’s grip on my hair is suddenly painful. He sighs, “What are you doing to me?” I can’t help but feel I’ve done something wrong, so I giggle nervously yet again, “Don’t you want me, Jumin?”  _ He loves it when I say his name. _

 

The corporate heir practically shoves me off of him, jumping as if I’d bitten him. “Something is wrong with me--” He says, more to himself than me. “You’re in my home. You’re in my home, and I don’t want you to leave.  **Ever** .” Jumin turns on his side towards me, stroking the side of my face and brushing my hair away. I stare into his eyes, trying to understand him.  _ He needs me. It hurts him when I leave. _ .

 

He continues, “I keep thinking of ways to make it happen,” Jumin says, curling around me once again to duck his head to the crook of my neck, his breath hot, his mouth biting timidly... “I want to ruin you. So that you’d never leave me…”

 

_ Wait what? _ I hear a metaphysical car crash inside my head.  _ Eeeeek crunch _ ! Jumin continues, speaking slightly faster, but as always, even in tone, collected, even if he’s not calm. “It would be the best thing for you...and for me.”

 

My heart is racing and I keep trying to open my mouth but no words will come out.

 

“I would like that…” Jumin trails off, and I finally drum up the courage to grab at Jumin’s arm gently. His face is peaceful when he looks straight at me, his grey eyes are almost hypnotic and I feel myself calming already.  _ If I told Zen that Jumin’s acting like this, he’d kill him _ ...

 

“Did I scare you, kitten?” Jumin asks, chuckling. I want to scream, YES, but instead I burst out laughing, too relieved to do anything else. Jumin laughs too, rich and unexpected. He clears his throat before saying, “Now I can see why Seven does this. Tricking people is...fun.” I glare at him, pouting and Jumin simply leans over to kiss my forehead disarmingly. My heart flutters. Looking at Jumin’s disheveled appearance makes me long for his touch. I want to continue where we left off before he decided to play the worst practical joke of all time.

 

It seems like he has the same idea. Jumin climbs on top of me, clad in only his pajama bottoms. He hovers his face over my lips, teasing me with a grind of his clothed cock against my slit.  _ God. He’s hard. _

 

I groan, trying to pull his mouth to mine with my hands “Do I have to tie you up?” He says, and I immediately stop, the idea of him doing that...seems a little too dangerous right now. Jumin uses a finger to rub my nub delicately. He curses, “Ah--my lady is so wet... Tell me what you want kitten, speak.” He says roughly.

 

“You--” I reply without a second thought, strangled by the feeling of Jumin slipping two fingers inside of me. “Please, Jumin, I want you!” I whine. He tsks before saying “Tell me that you want no one else, only me.”

 

“I want you, Jumin! No one else!”

 

“Good.” He says, and suddenly, he’s gone. My cunt aches and I feel tears of frustration in my eyes. I hear the crinkle of a condom wrapper and the bed shifts as Jumin returns.  _ Thank god _ .

 

“Stay still and close your eyes.” Jumin says, right before I jump his bones. I obey, all the blood in my body heading southwards as he once again straddles me. “Open your mouth,” I do, and immediately Jumin thrusts his fingers in and I can taste myself on them. I moan, and Jumin makes a small sound, grinds down on my core and pushes his fingers in further. I gag. Thankfully his fingers retreat and I swallow thickly…  _ what? _

 

Something round and hard moves down my throat, making me cough. “What was that?” I ask, swallowing again to get the feeling out of my throat. Jumin slides his thumb and pointer finger up and down my throat gently, soothing the feeling.

 

“You trust me, don’t you?” Jumin says, kissing and nipping along my jawline while one of his hands still traced my neck. “Yes. I trust you.” I answer hoarsely.  _ It probably wouldn’t have hurt if I hadn’t panicked like that _ .

 

“It’s just something to help you relax. I realize that I should have asked you. I was afraid you would say no.” Jumin said calmly. I was about to make an argument but suddenly I... just...couldn’t. My brain felt like it was turning to mush.

 

“Jumin…!” I said, worried. Jumin shushed me and told me he was glad that it was working so quickly. I don’t understand what’s happening, I’m scared. But Jumin cuddled up close to me and the warmth of his body feels soo good and he seems satisfied. Moving my limbs feels like swimming in cooling concrete, so I just stop trying.

 

Jumin’s hands roam my body, curving over the contours and squeezing here and there. Even in the state I’m in I can still feel a flutter of excitement. “You are so beautiful.” Jumin whispers.  _ But maybe my hearing is fading too? _

  
“It’s okay if you feel tired. You can sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning… I’ll be by your side forever. I’ll be there for you like to one else will. I’ll be the perfect man for you...I’ll make you perfect too, no one else will ever touch you. We’ll be safe if it’s just me...no one else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Jumin is what I live for tbh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for rape, mild gore and general abuse.

“Honey, I'm home!” Jumin says, laughing to himself as he walks into my prison, my cage.  _ Trust fund kid and his jokes...Haha _

 

It has been a few days and already I’ve already gotten the routine down. Jumin comes back from C & R, spends some time with me, and leaves. He seemed careful at first, sad as well as desperate, but each day seems to make him progressively cheerier. More certain of himself.

 

Jumin comes baring gifts, as always. He makes dinner for me nightly, which surprised me, I had no idea he was so capable in the kitchen. My meal plan is still approved by a nutritionist, of course.

 

The cage I’m staying in has a kitchen and not much else but a large bed, a larger closet, and a dining table--it looks like a converted warehouse...with automatic locking doors. The kitchen is fully equipped with locked cabinets, so that I don’t have any ‘accidents’...

 

Today he’s also brought bags of new clothes. He places the bags nonchalantly on the table and gives me a quick hug before returning to put everything away. I watch him in silence.

 

When he starts cooking he takes some of the new clothes out and instructs me what to wear. He chooses everything, my clothes, my hair, my shoes, all of it is no longer in my control. I do as Jumin says. Short red heels and a crisp white dress. Like some sort of stepford wife…

 

The food is too good to not eat. I try my best to ignore the smug look on his face when I chow down. “I like seeing you eat something I made. Wearing something I bought...it’s...exciting.” He says. I refuse to look up with my face reddened like this. When I’m finally finished eating I stay seated while he places dishes in the dishwasher.

 

“I’ve taken the next few days off so that I can spend more time with my Kitten..” Jumin says, petting my head. That’s how he talks to me. Like a damn cat.  _ Is this how Elizabeth the 3rd feels? _

 

“You must feel so lonely without me here. It pains me to leave you.” He continues. “You’ll feel better when we can spend more time together.”

 

“I’d feel better if you let me leave.” I say bitterly. Jumin’s hands grasps my jaw painfully, forcing me to look up at him. “Don’t say such stupid things. You belong here, with me. Nobody can ever hurt you here.”

 

“Except for you.”

 

“Yes. Except for me.” He says contentedly. He forces his mouth hot upon mine and I do my best to play the part of a statue. Jumin doesn’t like that. He pulls me out of my chair and pressed my body to his with one hand while the other holds firmly to my throat. Jumin slowly increases the pressure on my neck until I give in. Kissing him feels like a sharp white poison and takes the air out of my lungs just like his grip did. I don't have to look at him to know that there's a triumphant smile on his face.

 

When he finally lets me breathe again the first thing I say is: “Don’t you realize that what you’ve done, what you’re doing is wrong?”

 

Jumin stoked my hair gently, pulling me towards his body even more, his the bulge in his pants made me clench my teeth. “I don’t care anymore. That’s how precious you are to me.” He sounded happy. The happiest I’ve ever heard him. Even our first ‘I love you’s didn’t bring such pleasure to his voice.

 

Delirious.

 

His eyes are unfocused and his grin is all teeth. I shiver and he immediately misunderstands. “My love is cold! Go, under the covers, I’ll make you hot tea.” Jumin loves to baby me. He takes care of my anyway he can, at least in his own twisted mind.

 

I shrug and simply do as I’m told. I feel so tired when he’s here, laying down sounds nice anyway. I lean back against the pillows and close my eyes.

 

At some point in the night I awake to Jumin on top of me. “I can’t sleep.” He says at my blinking eyes. He strokes my arms, and nuzzles against me like a cat. “...Can I just--” he mumbles. I can’t see much in the dark, but I still know what cold steel feels like. “I can’t sleep until I mark you... I love you, don’t make me stop.” Jumin rears up, and makes the first slice.

 

\----

 

My Kitten won’t stop making noise, so I place duct tape over her pretty mouth. I understand, sometimes love hurts. I also tape her wrists together above her head, hanging them on the bed frame. She’s so much more beautiful when she can’t move!

 

_ It makes me want to tear her limbs off... _

 

I make sure to cut carefully, and not too deeply. Her perfect stomach is my canvas. She will be my priceless piece of art. Blood stains the mattress, and even her pretty new dress, but all that can be replaced. I almost wish I could collect the liquid. It shines like her eyes, my Kitten’s essence. I lick one of the gashes, tasting.

 

I groan. “You taste so  _ good _ .”

 

_ So delicious. _

 

I lick the tears from her eyes. I cherish the sweet sounds she makes quietly now. Her mewls stir a passion in me. I cut the underwear off her body. I unbutton my trousers and wrap the bloodied garment around my cock. Everything that she is, every atom she’s composed of is mine. Everything I can...touch. I’ve never felt something so...intimate.

 

“Please--God, you’re so beautiful right now. I want to devour you.” I whisper in her ear. My hands are trembling, so I put the knife down. Only clean lines.

 

I rut against her perfect hole. It’s all for me. I can’t help myself. I need to own her this way too. I push into her body slowly, letting us both savor this moment. Even through the duct tape I can hear her scream of pleasure. She’s shaking and so am I.

 

I thrust with my hand around her neck, choking my Kitten. I’ve seen the look in her eyes, she loves this the most. I've always knew just what my love needs. It feels so good to be inside of her. It’s almost painful, how hot and tight My Kitten is. Something is just too perfect about this moment. Seeing her beneath me like this, such desperation in her eyes.

 

_ She wants this as much as I do. _

 

“I love you so much. I'll never stop loving you.”

 

_ Love.  _ It’s the only true feeling I know. I didn’t have a word for it before, I didn’t know how to describe this obsession. The desperate craving to own a person completely. But my Kitten taught me how to label it. She is the most caring, most understanding person in the world. Now I know where to direct all of my care, all of my useless emotions.  _ Her, it’s all for her. _

 

_ This is love. _

 

Every thrust is considerably less controlled than the last. It probably hurts a bit. I should apologize for that later, but right now, I have the pleasure of watching my Kitten’s eyes flutter closed. She can’t hear me anymore. Asleep and perfect.

 

_ I hope she’s dreaming of me. _

 

When I’ve finished I admire her ruined body. Each dark bruise, each cut makes her that much more beautiful to me. Letter by carved letter it will scream to the world who she belongs to.

 

Jumin Han.

 

And no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I feel like amputation would have been more Jumin’s style. But I thought this was nice anyway soooooo… maybe in a possible next chapter lololol Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!


End file.
